


An Awakening

by Reylo713



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: F/M, F9, Post-Fate of the Furious (2017), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo713/pseuds/Reylo713
Summary: Little Nobody becomes Mr. Somebody
Relationships: Cipher/Eric Reisner | Little Nobody, Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Kudos: 5





	An Awakening

Where had it all gone wrong for him? Eric knew he shouldn't be enjoying himself eating this evil women's pussy as she sits away on her seat on her jet texting instructions to her goons. He remembered all the lessons Mr. Nobody taught him and he was ashamed to think of them now after what she did to him. "Faster bitch" Cipher said.

He was once known as "Little Nobody" but he wanted to become Mr. Somebody, and she gave him that opportunity. She seduced him and lured him into her trap and now he is hers. Cipher manipulated Reisner to tell him where the team was. With Reisner in the fold, and having proven himself to be extraordinarily competent, she no longer needed Dom's brother Jakob. She had Eric "decommission" him.

Eric thought of his good friend Brian O'Conner. He met Brian while he was still at the Academy. Brian helped him through his fiancee leaving him at the altar. God knows where the hell he is now and Eric isn't sure he has the guts to kill him too. He knew Dom was coming after him for sure, now that he killed his wife, Letty in cold blood.

Cipher knew how to press his buttons. That's how she got him here. She found his weakness and used it for her advantage. She told him once they brought him here, that this was his "awakening".

Despite all of that and her profound evilness. Eric has grown to appreciate Cipher, even developing affection for her. She could be cruel sometimes, most times. However, it was those brushes of the hair, those words of encouragement as he brought her to climax with his tongue, that kept him going. 

'I am so going to hell' he thought to himself as he finished his in-flight meal.


End file.
